Love Hina: Before Grandma Calls
by The Glorious Executioner
Summary: So, Keitaro actually tries, cares and maybe he gets some love too! I can't give it all away, you need to read to be interested! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Well, here I am starting a new story, a Love Hina one this time, and I dunno if this is going to be a one-shot or not. I'll think about it people! Anyways, more Authors notes at the end. **

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! Except for my OC!!! :D Nor do I own Converse! **

Keitaro Urashima was 18 years old when he decided to go to college. He knew what he was aiming for, and was fairly certain that he could make it into Tokyo-U. '_If I get accepted into this college, I know exactly what I'm majoring in,'_ Keitaro thought to himself. His parents supported him on his endeavor to get into college. His father, Kenji Urashima, was a man who couldn't be more proud of his son, wanting him to attend Tokyo-U. His mother, Zhana Urashima, who was half-Russian and half-Japanese, couldn't help but shed tears of both sadness and joy when she heard that her little baby boy was going to try and get into college.

As Keitaro bid his parents farewell as he stepped onto the train, his thoughts drifted back to when he stayed at the Hinata-Sou when he was four. He remembered when his cousin Haruka, who would bonk him on the head every time he wouldn't call her 'Aunt', would play with him in the sandbox everyday, the entire time that he stayed there. His thoughts left him as he heard the final announcement saying that they were arriving in Tokyo. Smiling to himself, he got off the train and walked towards Tokyo-U. About 20 minutes later, he arrived just in time to take his test. After an hour and a half, he handed his test in, confident of his answers. He knew the grades wouldn't be posted for a couple of days, so he decided he would travel around Tokyo, and see what exactly it had to offer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Scene Change&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He walked away from the college and headed into the city, intent on finding himself something to eat. He arrived at a small restaurant, named Kampai, and was seated instantly due to the small number of people already there as the lunch rush was just about to hit them in an hour or so. He ordered a turkey sandwich and a glass of tea. He noticed a woman, who looked to be the same age as him, walking into the restaurant. She seemed to be around 5'8, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She's wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue tank top, with a black jacket over her shirt as well.

Keitaro couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she moved, she seemed to have a certain state of grace, and a little rebellion in her, if the jacket was any indication. He chuckled to himself, realizing that she wouldn't notice an ordinary person such as himself. He was 6' on the dot, with dark brown hair and eyes of the hue. He wore square glasses, but he planned on getting contacts. He was wearing a dark green shirt, with a dark blue over shirt. He wore light blue jeans and a pair of black Converse. He ordered himself another tea and as he sat there waiting, the woman walked over to his table to talk to him.

"Excuse me," she said in an angelic voice to him "but is anyone else sitting here?" She asked him. Keitaro raised his head as he was asked the question, "No. No one else is sitting here, Sit down if you'd like." He said. The woman smiled at him and sat adjacent to Keitaro.

"I think I should introduce myself. My name is Yukiko Atsuko." She said softly, "Care to tell me your name, handsome?" She asked him.

"My name is Keitaro Urashima. It's a pleasure to meet you, Atsuko-san," said Keitaro. He had been surprised to see that she had actually noticed him. He could feel a strong ki sense coming from her, though she hid it very well. He himself was a martial artist, and had a large amount of ki himself, and he wouldn't be surprised if she could sense his power inside of him.

"You know, I sense something special about you, Keitaro. I'm not sure what, but it seems familiar to me," said Yukiko, as she took a sip of her own tea.

"Really? I sense something familiar about you too," Keitaro replied, taking a sip of his own tea. As he took that sip, his eyes widened slightly as his brain unlocked a memory previous thought to have been sealed by his grandmother. The memory was of him playing in a sandbox; at what he thought was Hinata-Sou, if the staircase off to the side was any indication. He noticed himself playing with someone else, a little girl, who looked like a younger Yukiko. His memory stopped there as his name was called.

"-taro? Keitaro! Hey! Don't space out on me like that! What'd you remember?" Yukiko asked as she looked into his chocolate orbs with her own brown ones.

"Well, it just from my childhood. But it was cut short when you called my name." He responded, looking at her. "For some reason, the girl in it looked a lot like you, only younger." Keitaro said, as he began to wonder aloud after that sentence.

"I thought I had it sealed away by Granny because Hinata-Sou had some bad memories." He said aloud, not thinking to himself like he thought.

Yukiko herself was surprised that he would remember her from so long ago when they played as kids and made a promise…

Wait a minute!

'_Does he remember the promise he made to me about getting into Tokyo University?_ She thought to herself.

"Did she now? And it was at Hinata-Sou you say? I remember being there when I was little. I would always play in the sandbox with a little boy. Was that little boy you, Kei-kun?" Yukiko asked in a soft voice, hoping that she was right, because she waited for a long time to finally find him after so long.

Keitaro couldn't believe what he heard. This woman had apparently been the little girl he had played with when he was a kid.

"Yukiko-chan, do you remember a promise about Tokyo-U?" Keitaro asked, both fearful and hopeful of her answer. Fearful if it was a no, and hopeful if it was a yes.

Yukiko nodded. "I do, Kei-kun. I took the test today and I'm hoping I passed. I'm glad I met you here today though." She said happily.

"I took the test today as well, and I'm confident that I passed. I'm glad I remembered that small part of my life, because I found my promise girl. And she's been the only girl I've ever thought about." Keitaro said honestly.

Yukiko stared at him for a few moments before she smiled at him. "And I've only had eyes for the promise boy. He was and still is my inspiration for getting into Tokyo-U." Yukiko said softly, as everyone else in the restaurant had left. They continued talking for a few more hours; before Keitaro realized that he didn't have a place to stay for a couple of days and voiced it to Yukiko.

"Well, if you want, you can stay at my place with me. I've got a spare room you can use, or, you could sleep with me directly." Yukiko grinned when she saw Keitaro blush at her proposition. Keitaro accepted staying with her, but not in the same bed. Perhaps at a later date maybe?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Scene Change &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yukiko's house was just outside of the main city of Tokyo. It was a two-story house, painted a soft red. She had a garden behind her house. To the right of her house, she had multiple flowers; all in bloom as it was the beginning of summer, all had bright colors, and were radiant as well. Near the flowers were a couple of apple trees. Keitaro's eyes widened at the sight.

"It's beautiful," he said, "just like the woman living here." Yukiko couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face.

"Aww, you're so sweet Kei-kun!" Yukiko teased.

The inside of the house was done very well. The walls were painted a dark blue. There was a couch against the left side of the room, a love seat on the right side of the room, and a large TV sitting against the middle wall, with a recliner about 10 feet away from it to the left at a slight angle.

"You really do have excellent taste in decorations. I wonder what the rest of the house looks like," Keitaro said.

"Tell me, do you think the entrance exam questions were easy, or difficult? Considering a lot of the questions were simple common sense." Keitaro asked her. Yukiko thought on it for a few seconds.

"Yeah, they were easy if you actually thought each one out," Keitaro nodded at her response. "Still, to find you before either of us made it into Tokyo-U, it's a dream come true," said Keitaro.

Yukiko just smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah. I hadn't expected to find you either. When you think back to when we made that promise, that was just two little kids making a childish promise, and here we are, both of us, so close to fulfilling that promise," said Yukiko, as she looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:30 already.

"We've been talking for about 5 hours now, and I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry. Care to go out to eat?" Yukiko asked him. Keitaro nodded.

"Sure, I'm getting pretty hungry myself. Know any good places to eat?" Yukiko grinned at him, "Sure do! It's got a good selection, great prices, and awesome service," she said, "and it's not too far from here either."

Keitaro grinned. "Now that sounds like an awesome place to eat. Let's go!"

And with that said, they put on their shoes, grabbed their coats, and left to go towards their dinner (or date, depending on how you take this). As they arrived, Keitaro noticed someone who looked a lot like his cousin Haruka (yes, we all know he calls her 'Aunt', but not in this fic! :D), but he could make out some differences and looked away, back at Yukiko, before asking her what the name of the restaurant was.

"It's called The Angry Dragon. It's not only a restaurant, but it's also a sake' bar," Yukiko said. Keitaro accepted her explanation and smiled.

"You know, this feels like a date," Keitaro said.

"Then let's make it a date Keitaro!" Yukiko said as she giggled and grabbed his hand and placed her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face. Keitaro wouldn't and couldn't deny a girl anything, so he smiled and accepted it, hoping it would last forever, and maybe it would if she would go out with him.

The fantasies he had were becoming real, and if this were a dream, he didn't want to wake up from ever. As they continued walking along towards their destination, l they were turning heads, some in approval, others in jealousy. Keitaro had never really been the center of attention a lot (he would if need be), but the attention he was getting right now didn't faze him at all, he just went along with it.

They arrived at The Angry Dragon restaurant, and were seated almost immediately. As they browsed the menu, they looked over the various people who were also there. They were mostly common folk, but if you looked c loosely enough, you could see several stars there as well, going incognito.

As the waitress arrived at their table, Yukiko decided to have the tempura chicken with a salad, and Keitaro decided to go with the Kobe fillet and a salad as well. The waitress took their orders and left them to their own devices for the time being. During that time, they talked about past dates, if they had any.

"Well, this is my first date actually. I never really cared for much else other than passing school. But I must say, for my first date, I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect for a first date then to be with my promise girl. Nothing could make this even more perfect then it already is," said Keitaro, as he took her hands and smiled lovingly at Yukiko. She could only blush as he smiled at her, causing butterflies to appear in her stomach.

"That's so sweet! Saving your first date for me! Anything else you were saving for me?" Yukiko teased, laughing as he turned red slightly.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll have to find out, now won't you?" Keitaro said as he grinned at her.

**A/N – And that is where this chapter stops, cause I need to write more before I type anymore, and I need to think of where it'll go as well. I do hope you review. It is Love Hina, despite not having much to do with Hinata-Sou right now. That'll come later. I promise! And I have a twist for that as well! VT signing out! Oh! And R&R!!! =D**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happens Now?

**Author's Notes: Well, Here we go with the second chapter! I got a flamer who reviewed, so watch what happens to him when I end this chapter! Ahaha! As usual, I own nothing but Yukiko-chan! :D**

* * *

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll just have to see won't you?" Teased Keitaro as their food arrived at their table (via the waitress, unless other stories where it magically appears), and the waitress left afterwards. Their food looked to be cooked to perfection at its finest. And with that, they began to eat their food.

As they ate, they talked about what they were going to major in college. "What I want to major in is culinary," said Yukiko as she took a sip of her tea. "I've always loved food, and I liked to help my parents cook when I was younger. What are you going to major in?"

Keitaro smiled, he had anticipated this, and would reveal it, since he figured most would laugh at him for it. "I'm going to major in Art. I've always been a really good sketcher, and I'm good with other kinds of drawing abilities, and painting as well. I plan to get better, and maybe we could open a business together."

Yukiko closed her eyes for a moment and nodded her head, as if she could see such a thing happening in the future. "That'd be really nice to actually have happen. We'd be able to make our chain afterwards, you know? Or would we stay a local place?" Yukiko asked as they had just finished their food, and Keitaro left the money due on the table.

"I'm thinking of staying a local area for awhile if we do it. But, we have to get accepted into college before any of this can even happen." Keitaro said, as he offered his arm to her, which she took and they walked away from Tokyo again.

Keitaro checked his watch, and noticed it was 10:30 already. _'Damn! It's that late already!?'_ Keitaro thought to himself, but he wasn't complaining since he got to spend time with such a beautiful woman. They arrived back at Yukiko's house, about 20 minutes later, not that either really minded, as they enjoyed being able to be close to each other all night and day. As they arrived at her house, they walked, kicked their shoes off, put their jackets on the coat rack, walked to their rooms, and passed out on their beds, the days activities catching up to them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Scene Change&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This was it. This is what they were waiting for. Today, they would see if they had been accepted into Todai. Looking at each other, they nodded their heads and walked over to where those who had passed were posted. As they looked over them, he saw Yukiko grin and jump in the air. He noticed she placed 1. He saw he placed under her by only 1 point.

'_That close huh? I'd be nice to have tied, but I can accept losing to her. In more ways then one.'_ Thought Keitaro, as he grinned at her, and gave her the piece sign, showing he was 2nd. He grabbed Yukiko and gave her a passionate kiss, which stunned her, but she returned his heartfelt feelings through the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke free of their kiss, looked back at the wall to make sure that it was real, and knew it was. As they continued to stare, people were either celebrating or crying as they failed.

"I think we should call our parents and let them know that we passed," said Yukiko, as she took out her cell phone and called her parents. Keitaro took his out and called his parents, telling them he had passed. He couldn't help but smile when he heard that they rooted for him to pass. He told them he'd met a beautiful woman as well. His mother couldn't stop talking about how she wanted grandchildren. His father told him he was glad he met someone, and was looking forward to meeting the young woman.

He put his phone away and looked over at Yukiko to notice she was just finishing up with her mother. "Only one person came close to me, and it was Kei-kun. Only one point difference. He's really smart, and talented. Who's Kei-kun mom? He's my boyfriend!" A yell could be heard from the phone. "Jeez mom! Scream at me why don't you!? … He's not a pervert like you think he is! Besides," She lowered her voice at this, "he's a Urashima, and he's got a lot of power inside him. … Yes mom, I'll be careful. Besides, he doesn't seem to be the kind who would necessarily hurt others." She looked over to Keitaro and smiled. "I gotta go mom, Kei-kun wants me all to himself. … Love you too, mom. Bye!" She closed her phone and put it away.

Keitaro walked up to her, and offered his arm to her, which she took as they began to walk away from Tokyo-U, knowing they'd be attending classes there in a few months time. As they walked, Keitaros mind began to wander, and he got a vision of the future, with himself getting married to Yukiko, who seemed to be even more beautiful. _'Yeah, that's what I want to have happen. And no interruptions from anyone either.'_

Yukiko herself, was daydreaming very similar to Keitaro. The wedding was extravagant, everything perfect, and Keitaro was even more handsome to her. She started to drool when she got farther into her daydream.

"Hey, Yukiko-chan, you may want to stop daydreaming. You're drooling," said Keitaro, as he nudged her out of her dream.

"Aww, Kei-kun! I was at a hot spot in my dream. You were performing so good, that you made me come several times within fifteen minutes," Yukiko whispered seductively into his ear.

Keitaro was able to control his blush, but a small amount of pink made its way onto his face. "I see. I hope you don't expect me to perform that well for our first time," Keitaro replied, as they had arrived at Yukikos' house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&One Year Later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tokyo University; a prestigious college known throughout the world as having a very hard time gaining acceptance into this school. Even so, people attempt to gaining entrance to this college, even if it takes them several tries (not this time!). A young man, with a beautiful woman attached to his arm, were just leaving as they had finished their finals for the first year.

"I really think that's it's mostly mental. Once you're in, you don't really get a lot of work. At least, I haven't. I know your art classes must be fun. So tell me, when's the manga going to the publishers?" Yukiko asked, as she and Keitaro were walking toward their house (No, they are only dating, you freaks), as Keitaro responded to her…

"Well, I'm not sure when it's going to see a publisher. I highly doubt it's any good anyways. I'll send it in, and see what happens, but that'll have to wait until I finish the first one dear. Even though I've gotten more then half done, I'd rather be able to send out a few books at once." Keitaro replied, as he was skeptical about how well said manga would actually do. "As for my art classes, yeah, they're pretty fun. I've always been good at sketching, and this class is helping me learn more then I could've ever thought," said Keitaro, as they had arrived at their house.

"Do you wanna cook, or should I?" Yukiko questioned, as she shut the door, put her shoes on the rug, and walked into the kitchen. Said kitchen was pretty good-sized. There was a stove and an oven. There were two sinks, one for washing and one for letting them dry in.

"If you don't want to cook, we could always eat out," Keitaro chimed, as he walked into the kitchen a few second after her. He noticed a few plates that need to be washed and set to the task of doing so. He was quick, thorough, and effective in what he did.

"I feel like cooking today, and besides, I know you love my cooking, because you always begin to drool when you smell my cooking." Yukiko grinned when she saw him scratch his head sheepishly. He really did enjoy her food. He doubted anyone could even come close to her in cooking. That got him thinking…

"Say, isn't someone close to you in your cooking class, grade wise?" Keitaro was trying to remember her name. As hard as he could, her name continued to be elusive of him.

"Yes. I am top of my class, with one person below me by only one point. And before you ask, her name is Mutsumi Otohime." Keitaro closed his mouth as he was about to ask what her name was.

"Wait a sec, isn't she the one who loves watermelons and always has that turtle on her head?" Inquired Keitaro, as he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, that's her. And she wants to meet you. She seems _very_ interested in you, if you know what I mean," grinned Yukiko as she saw him blush, as he caught what she was meaning. "And I'm not opposed to a threesome either. The only thing is, I'm your first. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, okay?" Keitaro nodded.

He knew better then to argue with her. She always had a comeback for what he said, and sometimes what he didn't say! "Of course dear, but you might not want to burn the food," intoned Keitaro as he watched her spin around and quickly try to make sure nothing was burned. _'And to think I fell in love with such a beautiful, sexy, seductive, woman. What did I do right?'_

About ten minutes later, the food was placed on the table. They sat down and began to eat as they talked about how the second year would differ from the first.

"Who know? We'll only find out when we get there, you know? No point is thinking on it, cause it could change for all we know." Yukiko aid, as now was time for relaxation from school. "I'm surprised no one besides your parents cared to see if you passed and get into Todai. I would've expected your aunt or grandmother would've at least called your parents to see if you had passed or failed," Yukiko wondered, as she finished her food, and got up, placing her plates in the sink. Keitaro followed suit.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me, I never told anyone except my parents. I never told Aunt Haruka or Grandma, that I was going for college, let alone that I was aiming for Todai. Even so, it doesn't bother me," Keitaro wrapped his arms around her waist. "So long as I have you, I can do anything."

With those words said, Yukiko turned around and gave him a large, passionate kiss for a good minute or so. Keitaro was thoroughly stunned by it, as he had not expected to receive a kiss for those words. (We all know why she did it, if not, you fail at life, and will never a get a girl!!!)

"Wow! What was that for?" Keitaro exclaimed. He would enjoy those more often. "That's Keitaro Urashima, is for saying the right thing at the right time. Let no one tell you otherwise. Those are the lines that we women wish to hear more often from men like you. It makes us feel wanted and loved. And yes, we want to feel that way as much as possible, without coming off as a slut. No. Don't say it, because you and I know that I'm not a slut, just a flirt," she grinned and winked at him. She knew what he would say if she gave him the opportunity.

Keitaro nodded, he knew most of what she just said, however, he'd give her more compliments if it meant getting more kisses like that. "I highly doubt most guys even give simple complements to their loved ones. I'd like to know what goes on inside their minds, because you deserve the compliments that you get. Whether it be how you're dressed, how your food is, or how wonderful of a woman and girlfriend you are to me. I don't know how you fell in love with a guy like me, because I don't think I'm worthy of you…" Keitaro was stopped as Yukiko placed a finger on his lips.

"No more of that talk. You know why I'm with you? Simple: I love you. No more words necessary. Now, let's go to sleep." As she finished speaking, she took his hand and led him to their room. (This is where a lemon would be, but I'm lazy and don't wanna write it right now. I'll post a separate story where Kei bangs them all. XD Nah, just his first time, and a special something later on.)

* * *

**A/N - HEADS UP MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!**

**(Salutes) At ease people!**

**Alright! Chapter two is officially done! I know I made you guys wait forever for it, and I'm really sorry. I had a lot of stuff to deal with, and a computer that sucks at wanting to turn on when you want it to. Anyways, no more boring stuff. I present to you….. A POLL!!!!! That's right! I'll place the poll on my page, so go to it. Review or you will be shot with a Barrett .50 Sniper Rifle with Full Metal Jacket!**


	3. I need your help!

**Hey guys! TKM here! Just to let you know, this story will not have much left in it. One or two more chapters will be it. Yeah, I know, depressing… BUT! I plan on making a sequel as well. Question is; what should I name it? I want your reviews to suggest an idea, and the one that sounds the best is the one I will use, and I will give a shout-out to that person who came up with it. Thanks for your time, TKM out!**


	4. A Little Info

**Hey guys! TKM here! Just to let you know, I hope to have the third chapter up soon, as I plan to write the lemon that would've been at the end of chapter two as a separate chapter, since I didn't feel like adding it in to the original story. Anyways, expect the lemon to be up sometime this weekend. I'm off, and listen to the song Dove & Grenade by Hollywood Undead!**


	5. Chapter 3: In The End, It Begins

**A/N – Hey everyone! *Hides from angry mob of people* Sorry for not updating for quite some time! I'm a senior at school; and with classes almost over and prom coming and finals as well, it's become majorly hectic. OH! That reminds me to get my tux as well! Enjoy the story!!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Scene Change 2 Years Later &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been difficult, but it was worth it. The years following their freshman year had been the most difficult years of schooling in their lives. However, as starting Seniors of Todai, their teachers had announced that they would only need to attend one class a week, and it was only their major.

"It's official: You were right. My manga was loved by almost everyone who read it, and they wanted more. I was just surprised at how well of a reception it had received. How are you always right?" Asked a man, who was leaning against a tree, looking towards his wife; said wife grinned at him.

"It's because of my woman's intuition, Kei-kun. It's never been wrong before, has it?" The female asked, as she knew it to be true.

"So it would seem, Yuki-chan." Keitaro responded as he got off the tree and took his wife's hand. "You know, our wedding was amazing. I'm so glad I asked you to marry me. I bet you were waiting since sophomore year of college for me to ask you, weren't you?" Keitaro inquired.

They had begun walking towards to university, as this was the first day of their final year. This was the only class they had as it was a Monday, and they would have the rest of the week to each other, and how they were gonna run their business.

"Actually, I had been waiting since freshman year for you to ask me, but I didn't mind the wait. I'm still married to you now, aren't I? That's all I need. Now, let's hurry up before we are late." Yukiko said, as she smiled at Keitaro, and walked ahead of him, swaying her hips slightly, knowing Keitaro was watching her. _'Heh, still got it.' _Keitaro sighed, shook his head, and followed after her.

Since it was Tuesday, the two decided to go to the Hinata District (do correct me if I'm wrong). They didn't want to miss the train, lest they wait for another one a few hours later. They arrived at the station with some time to spare, so they sat down on a bench together, with Yukiko resting her head against Keitaro's shoulder, smiling slightly. If people had seen them, they would've smiled at how cute of a couple the two of them had made.

"You know, people probably think we make a cute couple," Yukiko thought aloud, as she had noticed some people smile at them as they walked by, going about their daily business. Keitaro merely smiled as she said that. He wouldn't expect anything less.

He looked at his watch, realizing they had about five minutes left before the train would arrive in the station. He gently kissed her on her forehead, then rested his own against hers, smiling. He knew she was blushing, because whenever he kissed her like that, it would always give her pleasant memories. They heard the announcement that their train had arrived, and they walked onto the train, sat down, and waited as the train took off towards Hinata-Sou.

The train arrived at the station, and both of them got off, and began walking around, trying to find the inn. They found it after several minutes of searching, and they stared at the stairs.

"Damn. That looks like one hell of a climb, and a fall at the same time. Why did she build that at the top of the hill anyways?" Keitaro questioned, as he sighed, knowing it was going to suck climbing at that.

"Like a climb like this is really going to affect you? You've run with me before, and that was for several hours around Tokyo, so I know this climb won't affect you." Yukiko responded, as they began their hike up the steps to the inn.

………………………………………………………………20 minutes later…………………………………………………………………

"Alright… I take it back… That was a hell of a lot worse than I thought it was going to be…" Yukiko gasped, as she was trying to catch her breath. Keitaro nodded his head in agreement, catching his breath as well. "I told you so…" He breathed out, and began to taking deep breathes with his hands on his waist, making his breath come back. He saw Yukiko doing the same thing, and grinned.

"Well, let's go inside and see what exactly grandma wanted to see me for." Keitaro said, as they began walking into the inn, when Yukiko noticed a sign to their left which read _"All Girls Dorm"_.

That got Yukiko wondering to herself. _'An all girls dorm? Why would she invite us, or rather him, to this place? Unless she forgot to mention that little tidbit to him, so he would be attacked, or labeled as a pervert or even a rapist. What was she thinking?'_ Yukiko continued to ponder what was going to happen even as they entered, ready to face whatever was going to come their way…

**A/N – Sorry again for not updating in like a bazillion years! Now, review! Or I will never update this again… Wait, forgot I was gonna make a sequel, so this won't get updated either way! XD Oh well. Review! Or I'll be forced to shoot you all in the head, and you WILL remain conscious! :D TKM OUT!**


	6. I need you!

**Oh man. It's been quite some time since I've even posted anything to this site! You can blame me all ya want, doesn't change anything. Anyhow, a couple of things to address… Honestly, we all know Keitaro wanted his promise girl. What's wrong with wanting to be with her like he was in my story? You got a problem with it? Don't read! Write your own damn fics, you bastards! Yeesh! Another thing is the name of the sequel, and when I went back to my reviews, I noticed one that stood out, and sounds good. It'll be called Facing Reality: Love Hina Style. Also, as much as I'd like to take credit for the name, I'm not. NarutoHarem123 came up with the name, and I'll be using. Third thing… Since I don't have a notebook, and that's how I do my fics, it'll take me at the most, two weeks to get one. I despise being broke all the time… Ugh! And the final thing, I think, is the harem. As it stands, the Harem is Kei/Mutsu/Tsu/Haru. As such, any lemons involving them will be a separate story. So look out for those as well. Also, a final piece of advice. Stop hating on authors! Seriously! You don't like their story! WRITE YOUR OWN GADDAMN FUCKING FANFICTION! IS THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND! Ugh! That's it for now! I might as make a fuckin' story about me ranting! Whatever. Review to let me know what you think about these changes that are coming up.**


End file.
